Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Wiki
Welcome to the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Wiki main page:Main Info "NEVER SAY DIE" What is Barangay Ginebra San Miguel? The Barangay Ginebra San Miguel is a professional basketball team playing in thePhilippine Basketball Association (PBA) since 1979. It is the''' Most Popular PBA Team''' and currently holds eight PBA titles. The team is owned by the Ginebra San Miguel, Inc.(formerly, La Tondeña Distillers, Inc.), a subsidiary of the San Miguel Corporation (SMC). The team is one of three PBA ball clubs currently owned by the SMC group of companies, along with San Mig Super Coffee Mixers and the San Miguel Beermen. La Tondeña Incorporada (renamed, La Tondeña Distillers, Inc., after SMC acquired majority control in 1987) j'oined the PBA in 1979' as an expansion team. After some rough times during their first few seasons, their fortunes changed when Robert Jaworski and Francis Arnaiz arrived in 1984, following the disbandment of the famed Toyota Super Corollas. As player-coach, Jaworski steered the franchise to four PBA titles between 1986 and 1997. In the post-Jaworski era, coaches Jong Uichico and Siot Tanquingcen led the franchise to four more titles. "The Beginnings" Joining the league in 1979, the team was known as Gilbey's Gin of then-owner and team founder Carlos Palanca Jr.'s La Tondeña, Inc. franchise. Its first head coach was Pilo Pumaren and was bannered by MICAA standout Willie Tanduyan and imports Larry McNeil and Dean Tolson. Gilbey's managed to place fourth in the 1979 Invitational tournament. In the 1980 season, Nemie Villegas took over as head coach. Willie Generalao won the Rookie of the Year honors during the 1 980 season as Gilbey's placed fourth in the All-Filipino tournament. The franchise played under the name St. George Whiskey during the 1981 Reinforced All-Filipino conference. In 1982, playing again as Gilbey's Gin under new coach Arturo Valenzona, the Gins made its first Finals appearance during the Open Conference. But they were swept by Toyota of coach Ed Ocampo, Robert Jaworski, and Ramon Fernandez. Gilbey's made another Finals appearance in the 1983 All-Filipino but were also swept by the Crispa Redmanizers in the first of three titles won by the Redmanizers. "The Birth Of Never Say Die" On October 22, 1985, in a game against Northern Cement (NCC), Jaworski was hit by an elbow from Jeff Moore late in the second quarter. Jaworski had to be brought to nearby Medical City’s emergency room to get stitches on his lips. During the third quarter, NCC was leading when Jaworski returned to the bench. :The biggest manifestation was when, Jaworski came back from the nearby Medical City with seven stitches in his lip to lead the :'' Gins to a come-from-behind victory against NCC. Jaworski incurred this from a wayward elbow inflicted by Jeff Moore in the second quarter. But with them behind by 15 points going into the final seven minutes of the game, Jaworski re-entered the court and sparked a frenzy that to date, has yet been matched. The NCC team simply froze upon the sight of the Big J and didn't know what hit them, eventually losing to the Gins.'' Michael Hackett also saw his name in the PBA record books by scoring 103 points in Ginebra's 197–168 victory against Great Taste on November 21, 1985. This was later broken by Swift's Tony Harris in a 1992 game against Ginebra. Former Crispa import Billy Ray Bates was brought in for the 1986 Open Conference. Each PBA team was allowed to get two imports for the said conference. Bates' other partner was Michael Hackett, who was the 1985 Open Conference Best Import. It is believed that the pair was the greatest import tandem in PBA history. The two lead Ginebra in the Finals of the tournament against Manila Beer (formerly Beer Hausen), with Abet Guidaben and imports Michael Young and Harold Keeling. Bates and Hackett powered Ginebra to a 4–1 win in the series to win the 1986 PBA Open Conference and give the team its first-ever championship. Unfortunately, Francis Arnaiz suddenly left for the United States before Ginebra won its first championship, ending his 11-year career and tandem with Jaworski. Barangay Ginebra Kings (1999-2012) In 1999, the team was then officially called Barangay Ginebra Kings. In the All- Filipino, Barangay Ginebra only managed to finish 8th in the eliminations, and needed to win twice against the first- seeded Mobiline Phone Pals of Asi Taulava. The David & Goliath elimination game. The Kings managed to force a knockout game, winning the first game. In the decider, Barangay Ginebra came back from a 20-point deficit and Bal David's off-balance game-winner resulted in one of the biggest upsets in league histor y to advance to the next round. Asi Taulava was even seen crying in disa ppointment after the game when he failed to stop the smaller but quicker Bal David. In the semis, they were eliminated by eventual champion Shell that was marred by a scuffle in Game One of the series. In the 2000 off season, Marlou Aquino was traded to the Sta. Lucia Realtors in exchange for Jun Limpot. The trade was considered as one of the biggest transactions done in the PBA. Another standout of Ginebra, Noli Locsin, was later traded to Pop Cola during the Commissioner's Cup for the Vergel Meneses, but it still didn't help the Kings throughout the season. Allan Caidic replaced Rino Salazar as head coach. Barangay Ginebra was eliminated early in the quarterfinals by Tanduay in the 2000 All-Filipino Cup, as well as the Commissioner's Cup. With Brian Green as import for the Governor's Cup, the Kings tried to repeat the same result of the 1999 All-Filipino against Mobiline. But this time though, the Phone Pals were able to beat Barangay Ginebra in the elimination game. In 2001, Barangay Ginebra drafted''' Mark Caguioa', a virtual unknown in the Philippines basketball scene. Despite that, Caguioa showed brilliance during the All-Filipino, earning his current nickname ''The Spark. The Kings finished 5th in the eliminations and faced Purefoods, who had a twice-to-beat advantage, in the quarterfinals. In a repeat of events the past two years, the Kings were able to defeat the TJ Hotdogs twice, after an off-balanced game-winner by Ronald Magtulis, to enter the semifinals. The Kings faced Shell in the semifinals, and Barangay Ginebra upset the top-se eded Turbo Chargers in five games to meet sister team San Miguel in the finals. Barangay Ginebra trailed 0–2 but won the next two games to tie the series at 2–2. In the end though, the Beermen won the series in six games. Ginebra's success in the All-Filipino were not duplicated in the Commissioner's and Governor's Cup as they were eliminated in the quarterfinals. After the season, the Kings acquired Eric Menk from Tanduay to solidy their frontline for the 2002 season. Unfortunately, Menk was loaned to the Philippine team and the Kings struggled throughout the Governor's and Commissioner's Cups, once again failing to enter the semis. In the All-Filipino, Menk made his Ginebra debut but the team did not enter the quarterfinals. Rommel Adducul finally made his PBA debut after his years with the Metropolitan Basketball Association. Barangay Ginebra selected the former San Sebastian College - Recoletos Stag as the No. 2 pick in the 2003 draft. His addition though did not help Ginebra's fortune to change in the 29th season. In the All-Filipino cup, they were eliminated by eventual champions Talk 'N Text Phone Pals in the quarterfinals. They also failed to qualify for the Invitational tournament, after being eliminated by eventual champions Alaska Aces in the qualifying rounds. In the season ending Reinforced Conference, they were knocked out by then-sister team and eventual champions Coca-Cola Tigers in the quarterfinals. "The Fast and The Furious" In the 2004–2005 season, Caguioa along with his comeback partner Jayjay Helterbrand, formed a strong backcourt tandem, which ABC Sports later dubbed as the "The Fast and The Furious". Their tandem enabled Ginebra to win back-to-back championships. Caguioa also set his then career high during the season, scoring 43 points (he later eclipsed this by scoring 45 points) in Game 4 of the Philippine Cup Finals against the Talk 'N Text Phone Pals. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (2012-Present) For the 2012-13 PBA season, the team was named as Barangay Ginebra San Miguel. On January 1, 2013, team consultant Alfrancis Chua was appointed as head coach, while Siot Tanquingcen slides down as lead assistant coach forthe 2012–13 PBA Philippine Cup. Chua was able to steer the team to the finals They defeated the second top seeded Rain or Shine in the quarter finals from a twice to beat advantage. Import Vernon Macklin got two crucial freethrows in the last 12 second of the fourth quarter, despite of poor free throw performance, to lead at 81 - 79. The Elasto Painters manage to set another chances, passing the ball to Jeff Chan who drives to the basket, but BGSM Import Vernon Macklin block it so quickly, with 7 seconds remaining they pass the ball to Paul Lee but missing the three point line, Jeff Chan got the ball but also missing the layups as the time is over, Barangay Ginebra survive the game and will face against the Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters. After beating Talk 'N Text in the semi finals in 5 games but was eventually swept by Alaska in the best-of-five series. On July 16, 2013, newspapers reported that Chua "has reportedly resigned as head coach of Barangay Ginebra, announcing his decision to the players in their first practice session yesterday for the coming P BA Governors Cup. On-line reports said Chua decided to step down following disagreement with the management on the coaching shakeup and player movement during the conference break." On July 25, 2013, San Miguel Corporation announced that Ato Agustin shall take over as interim head coach, while Chua shall become team manager In 2013-14 PBA Philippine Cup,they finished the eliminations with 1st slot in semis.They also beat Alaska Aces to advance in quarterfinals.They faced with San Mig Coffee Mixersin seemingly war of attrition,tying the semis at 3-3,but lost at the Mixers on a disappointing loss in their career,with 23 points behind the Mixers. Due to incessant coaching change, not having a uniform system, this team continue to fail inspite of a powerhouse lineup. Hiring a coach in a long term basis, with full control of the team, will definitely help. Retired Numbers Barangay Ginebra San Miguel retired numbers N° Player Position Tenure 7 'Robert Jaworski G 1984–1998a '''8 '''Allan Caidic G 1998–1999b *'a – retired on July 8, 2012 during the semifinal round of the 2012 PBA Governors Cup *'b' – retired during the 2000 PBA season after announcing Caidic's retirement. Jersey number retired together with the San Miguel Beermen Coaches *Pilo Pumaren (1979–1981) *Turo Valenzona (1981–1984) *Robert Jaworski (1984–1998) *Rino Salazar (interim, 1998–2000) *Allan Caidic (2000–2004) *Siot Tanquingcen (2004–2006; 2011–2012) *Jong Uichico (2006–2012) *Alfrancis Chua (January–July 2013) *Ato Agustin (July 2013 – April 2014) *Jeffrey Cariaso (April 2014-present) Team Managers *Adolf Ferrer *Art Trinidad *Bernabe Navarro *Allan Caidic *Jun Cabalan *Samboy Lim *Alfrancis Chua Current Roster main page:Barangay Ginebra All Time Roster | valign="top" | ;Head coach *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States Jeffrey Cariaso (Sonoma State) ;Assistant coach(es) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Olsen Racela (Ateneo) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Ato Agustin (Lyceum) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Jorge Gallent (FEU) ;Team manager *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Alfrancis Chua [a] (UST) ---- ;Legend *'©' Team captain *'(I)' Import *'(DP)' Unsigned draft pick *'(FA)' Free agent *'(IN)' Inactive *'(S)' Suspended *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cruz_Roja.svg Injured |- | align="center" colspan="2" | |} Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Rivals Category:Players